Virtua Rhapsody 2nd Edition
by speccyboy
Summary: A refined take on the Virtua Fighter anime's story, featuring both VF and original characters. This covers the first season of the TV series with some elements from the game. Read and review, please. Thank you. :)
1. Prologue

**Virtua Rhapsody 2nd Edition**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs**

**Prologue**

The Legend of the 8 Stars tells that only the one pure of heart and spirit can see the celestial bodies in the Heavens. It has been passed down through the centuries, from generation to generation, inspiring hope and courage amongst those believing in its power. However, as of late, the tale has been subverted, its present bearer having lost faith in not only the Legend, but in himself. This is his story, and accompanying him are brave souls from every corner of the Globe, together embarking on a journey that will change their lives… forever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Virtua Rhapsody 2nd Edition**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs**

_**Indianapolis Motor Speedway, Indianapolis, Indiana, USA – 28 August 1990**_

It was a hot summer's noon as the Sun shone in the Sky. A fair-haired gentleman with a spiked hairstyle, clothed in a racing outfit, walked calmly to his automobile as he waved at the crowd of spectators cheering him on – this was Indy 500 racer Jacky Bryant, heir presumptive to the family estate. As he mounted his beloved sports car, he slipped on his helmet and locked it securely. _Oh, man, oh, man! I'm ready for this._ He thought to himself as he started the engine.

_"The machine of a dream_

_Such a clean machine_

_With the pistons a pumpin'_

_And the hub caps all gleam_

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a young lady with fair hair in a slightly provocative outfit, trying to cheerlead the crowd into excitement – this was his younger sister, Sarah. Jacky simply smiled slightly as his team of mechanical engineers got to work, fixing up his car and setting it up for the race. _What was that song I heard the other day? Oh, yes…_ His mind reeled back to a cool-sounding song he heard on the radio a day or so earlier, which he deemed appropriate for the occasion. 'Get ready!' The announcer spoke up, his voice amplified via a megaphone as the final lap of the race was about to begin. Jacky revved his engine, unaware of the act of sabotage done to his beloved automolove.

_When I'm holdin' your wheel_

_All I hear is your gear_

_When my hand's on your grease gun_

_Oh it's like a disease son_

'3…!' Jacky revved his engine as Sarah walked to the pits. '2…!' The remaining finalists started to follow suit as the atmosphere in the air thickened with tension. '1…!' Jacky's eyes narrowed as he concentrated – full focus – on the prize. 'GO!' The voice commanded… and within seconds, all that remained of the starting line was a HUGE cloud of smoke and dust as every Indy 500 competitor bolted off in their vehicular Goliaths, the elder Bryant sibling channelling all his energy into his driving like a lightning bolt in a flux capacitor, the car soaring through the scenery. As the final lap neared its climax, the car began to shake – a LOUD popping noise was heard.

_I'm in love with my car_

_Gotta feel for my automobile_

_Get a grip on my boy racer rollbar_

_Such a thrill when your radials squeal_

_Told my girl I'll have to forget her_

_Rather buy me a new carburetor_

_So she made tracks sayin'_

_This is the end now_

_Cars don't talk back_

_They're just four wheeled friends now_

Jacky began to panic as he struggled to retain control of the car, a tyre beginning to vicariously spiral out of its housing. _Shit!_ His mind screamed as he tried to regain control by applying the brakes – HARD – this, however, exacerbated the issue as the car was careening out of control. _No! No! I can't go like this!_ The elder Bryant mentally vocalised as he realised the situation was out of his control. He closed his eyes tightly and lowered his head, screaming as the car collided with a safety barrier off the edge of the track. Taking immediate action, Sarah ran to her brother's aid as she pulled him out of the wreckage of the automobile, a medic quickly arriving on the scene. Within minutes, Jacky was taken to hospital as a TV and Radio crew covered the event.

_When I'm holdin your wheel_

_All I hear is your gear_

_When I'm cruisin' in overdrive_

_Don't have to listen to no run of the mill talk jive_

_I'm in love with my car_

_Gotta feel for my automobile_

_I'm in love with my car_

_String back gloves in my automolove"_

_**Saint Francis Memorial Hospital, San Francisco, California, USA – 28 August 1990**_

Jacky lay in a hospital bed with his arm in a cast and a bandage over his torso, his face sporting a few bruises but nothing serious, thanks to the helmet. Sarah rushed in. 'Jacky! I'm so glad you're OK!' She said, weeping gently as she hugged him. Jacky grunted from the pain as he hugged his sister softly.

'It's OK, Sarah… it's OK.' He did his best to soothe her, stroking her hair briefly before looking into her eyes. 'I'm still alive. I can't say the same about my dear car… she's a wreck. Somebody must have messed about with her before the final lap.' He smiled a comfortingly gentle smile. 'I'll be out of here before you know it.' With those words, Sarah hugged him one more time before leaving the hospital.

_Accident, my rump! There's something not quite right about this._ She vocalised mentally as she returned to the mansion.

_**Bryant Mansion, San Francisco, California, USA – 29 August 1990**_

Sarah was at work on her own, determined to investigate the truth behind her brother's accident on her Commodore Amiga 500 computer. Looking through photographs and newspaper articles, she examined them critically, hoping to find a trace of evidence that the supposed accident was sabotage – she knew something was not right. In the midst of the chaos, Sarah spotted an incriminating figure in a nearby photograph – a gentleman with an angular, scarred face present in front page pictures of most of the newspaper articles. _Could it be…?_ She thought to herself. _No! It WAS a setup… Jacky mentioned something about the car being tweaked._ She got up and left hurriedly, unaware she was bait in a trap as part of a deadly conspiracy as she turned off her computer, heading for her bedroom. Turning on the television in her bedroom, the younger Bryant sibling caught sight of an eye-pleasing interview on PBS – in actuality, archive footage of a pre-aired BBC television interview – featuring three handsome and witty European gentlemen. _Hello! These guys look good._ Sarah chuckled slightly to herself as the TV showed the good-looking trio: These were the members of electronic progressive rock group _Enlightenment_ – Europe's biggest electronic and chiptune rock group. Sarah watched the interview until its conclusion and switched off the TV, sighing as she thought of her brother in the hospital before switching off the lights as she dozed off to sleep, the dream world overtaking her.

_**Saint Francis Memorial Hospital, San Francisco, California, USA – 24 November 1991**_

Jacky was in the hospital's gymnasium, undertaking the last day of his calisthenics program as prescribed by his doctor. Picking up his weights, he flexed his arms and thought back to that fateful day a year prior. _I'll find them and make them pay._ His mind growled for a moment as he tried to cast the thought of revenge aside, and instead worked on his training, pushing himself as far as he could go in a desperate attempt to be free of this daily Hell which he had called home for the past year. _Must keep going… for Sarah… for me._ He thought as he pushed his body, his extremities beginning to snap from the stress as he finally collapsed. As he was escorted back to his cubicle, Jacky lay on his bed in a thoughtful mood, trying to remember what exactly had happened and who had wanted to hurt him and why as his personal property was handed back to him upon his discharge. Even though it was meant to be a day of happiness, the elder Bryant sibling could not help but feel a little bit sad as his taxicab reached the eclectic and exquisite courtyard of Bryant Mansion.

**Author's Note: Read and review, please. I know it's an improvement over the 1st Edition, so it can't be THAT Bad, right?**

**Music: "I'm In Love with My Car" by Queen (_A Night at the Opera_, 1975)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Virtua Rhapsody 2nd Edition**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs**

**Chapter 2**

_**Unknown Location – 24 November 1991**_

A shady-looking ninja clothed in blue – Kage Maru – sat in front of a businessman. This was Mr Liu Kowloon, the head of the Koenkan organisation and J6 CEO. 'Miss Chan has eluded our top agents successfully, Kage.' He replied calmly. Kage simply nodded wordlessly. 'Our organisation is in danger of being threatened. It seems that our initial hit on Mr Bryant did not go as well as expected, and Miss Chan appears to have eluded us.' He handed him a picture of Jacky and his old race car, now a mere wreck – this was followed by a picture of Sarah. 'Take her – bring her to us.' Kage simply nodded obediently and left. 'Take her in secret… not in plain sight. Clear?' Kage nodded once more before leaving. Liu sat back as he looked at a red 3.5" floppy diskette with a white label. The words "DURAL PROJECT" were handwritten on it in blue.

_**Hong Kong – 25 November 1991**_

As the Sun rose in the Sky, illuminating the Horizon, a young man arrived, clothed in Martial Arts gear and sporting a bandanna over his head – this was Akira Yuki. He had crossed half the known World to discover the true meaning of the Legend of the 8 Stars. Walking past a bar-like establishment, a sign caught his attention like an excited child. 'What's this? "Hot dog eating contest with an entry fee of $80"? Now THAT is a bargain!' He smiled like a Cheshire cat as he ran to a nearby stall, wildly gesticulating towards the promotion of the hot dog eating contest. The woman at the stall nodded, seemingly in understanding, as she took his money and signed his name. Akira then walked away happily, seemingly slipping and losing his balance. He then tripped over a rubbish bin, which sent him running as he struggled to retain his balance. Eventually, he landed face-first… into the torso of a young woman – martial artist and actress Pai Chan. The actress screamed in terror as she shoved the dazed Oriental Rambo off her, raising her hands into a defensive fighting pose. Akira, sensing trouble, followed suit as he locked eyes with her nervously.

_"Ah, ah,_

_We come from the land of the ice and snow,_

_From the midnight sun where the hot springs flow._

_The hammer of the gods will drive our ships to new lands,_

_To fight the horde, singing and crying: Valhalla, I am coming!_

_On we sweep with threshing oar, Our only goal will be the western shore._

'How dare you touch me like that? I will make you pay!' She screamed, startling him as she delivered a flurry of kicks and punches to his face and body. Akira groaned and grunted for a good solid minute before regaining his composure. He began to block Pai's blows effectively as his training came back to him, refusing to strike the crazed woman before him. Eventually, he was able to deliver a single blow to her face, stunning her for a moment. Akira immediately felt remorse at his action as he held out his hand.

_Ah, ah,_

_We come from the land of the ice and snow,_

_From the midnight sun where the hot springs blow._

_How soft your fields so green, can whisper tales of gore,_

_Of how we calmed the tides of war. We are your overlords._

'I'm sorry… it was an accident. I had no choice.' He looked at Pai pleadingly, who took his hand gratefully before eyeing him up carefully.

_On we sweep with threshing oar, Our only goal will be the western shore._

_So now you'd better stop and rebuild all your ruins,_

_For peace and trust can win the day despite of all your losing"_

'OK… this time you're off the hook.' She said carefully. Akira blushed apologetically before introducing himself.

'I'm Akira Yuki. You are…?'

'Pai Chan. Perhaps you've heard of me?'

'Oh, I have, Miss Chan.' Akira smiled nervously.

'Please, call me Pai.' Pai chuckled at his sheepish demeanour as the two walked off.

'What are you doing here, anyway?' Akira asked.

'It's a long story. I'm on the run from someone… powerful.' Pai hesitated before completing her sentence.

'Who?' The Oriental Rambo asked as he cracked his knuckles.

'…the Koenkan.' The actress semi-whispered. Akira's eyes widened slightly in worry.

'You mean…?' She nodded wordlessly. A thought came to his head as the gears turned in his mind. 'OK… stick with me.' Pai chuckled at him.

'Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered… I've just never had a bodyguard before.'

'Don't worry, I'll protect you… as soon as I'm done with the hot dog eating contest.' Akira laughed heartily.

**Author's Note: Any ideas for music relating to the characters, please PM me :)**

**Music: "Immigrant Song" by Led Zeppelin (_Led Zeppelin 3,_ 1970)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Virtua Rhapsody 2nd Edition**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs**

**Chapter 3 **

_**Hallenstadion, Zurich, Switzerland – 28 October 1992**_

Electronic progressive rock group _Enlightenment_ had been playing together since their college days, when they had shared their mutual affection for video game music combined with classical and rock and roll. Right now, they were performing before an audience of 13,000 nerds and music lovers, mainly German speakers. As the trio – keyboardist Sandro Peseta, guitarist and vocalist Yakov Skulachev and drummer Hans von Braun – headed backstage after they what believed to be their last concert on their European tour, they were unaware they were being watched by someone very particular. Sandro, the eldest of the three – was still high from the energy delivered during the performance. 'YES!' He shouted out. 'I was on fire tonight. WE were on fucking fire!' He laughed as he took a swig of vodka to calm down; his friend Yakov – the middle musician – remained calm like a stoic samurai.

'Personally, I thought the audience was quite placid compared to the more rowdy folks we played to a few days ago.' Yakov spoke up, the Soviet musician observing his friend's behaviour as he sighed while muttering something in Russian.

'Oh, you mean those garlic-chomping rod-sparers in the Parc des Princes in Paris? What about the drug-probers at the Groenoordhallen in Leiden who booed the shit out of us until I had to give them a piece of my mind like a Venetian Superman?' Sandro retorted as the booze began to take effect, followed by the Italian keyboardist cursing in his native language as Kage – the silent spectator – slowly made his way through the rather lax security, as the band did not believe in bodyguards.

'Europe's great, but we've still got to break America. I mean, we've done four albums and we've only toured Europe – we were lucky to play in Budapest, man. Hell, I think Munich was our best gig as a whole.' Hans, the youngest of the three – younger than Yakov by two months or so – spoke up. As the trio began to argue, Kage simply approached the trio wordlessly, holding out a gold envelope. Sandro, half-inebriated, looked at the mysterious-looking ninja for a moment before his eyes scanned the envelope, his hands reaching for it hesitantly before it was given to him. Without a word, Kage bowed in a gentlemanly fashion and left. Quickly sobering up, Sandro opened the gold envelope and read it to himself, his eyes widening slightly as a shark's grin spread across his face. 'What is it, San?' Hans asked, eyeing his friend's sudden change of mood as the Italian musician looked at his friends with an enigmatic smile.

'Yak, Hans, good news… we've been invited to play a free gig in America!' Yakov's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he cursed in Russian, taking the letter from Sandro as the excitement coursed through his body.

_"Well, there's a place where two worlds collide_

_The pile of stone against the pull of the tide_

_You could stay with your feet on the ground_

_Or step into the water, leave the dry behind_

_On the shoreline, meet me on the shoreline_

_Where you can only swim if you try_

_Well, if there's somewhere on the other side_

_It might be better, it might be as bad_

_Someday soon you'll have to make a move_

_'Cause you can't stay forever, just waiting_

_On the shoreline, meet me on the shoreline_

'Holy shit, you're right! It's at Bryant Mansion in San Francisco, California!' The Russian guitarist-vocalist exclaimed before handing the letter to Hans, the German drummer simply smiling, being the calmest and most patient of the three.

'Looks like our wish has been granted… but by who and why?' The Bavarian percussionist asked with a slight hint of suspicion and concern in his voice and face.

'I don't know, but it sounds perfectly all right to me.' Sandro spoke up, the words "rational" and "logical" apparently not in his vocabulary.

_Take me over, lead me through_

_Well, can you take me there to the other side?_

_Where everything is new, uncertain and strange_

_Don't ever let me go till were there_

_I don't know what it is I'm looking for_

_And until it's found I won't be sure_

'San, anything's perfectly all right to you – you'd pull out all the stops to get the woman and play the hero.' Yakov intoned.

'Damn straight, Yak.' Sandro countered as he called to his tour crew. 'Boys – get everything ready. We're going to break America!' He smiled cheerfully. There was a clamour of voices from the roadies.

'I hear there are going to be some pretty stiff upper lips there.' Hans surmised – he was not too sure if he liked the sound of this gig.

'Yes, I heard that Jacky and Sarah Bryant will be there – JKD siblings, a racing prodigy and a blonde bitch with a thing for skydiving, endlessly straddling her opponents as she beats them and throws them into submission while breaking their shinbones and giving them sexy but deadly looks.' Yakov mused. 'What do you think, San?' He turned to face Sandro, his eyes widening slightly as he stared out into Space. 'Sandro…?' Yakov waved his hand in front of Sandro, a look of worry evident on his face. 'Hans, I think the booze went to his head too soon.' Hans just sighed in disbelief before Sandro finally spoke up.

_Well, there are squares in the game of life_

_When you can keep on moving or turn aside_

_Yes, there are times when you have to decide_

_To put your feet in the water or stay_

_On the shoreline, meet me on the shoreline_

_Where you can only swim if you try_

_I'll be there, oh, on the shoreline_

_I'll be there on the shoreline_

_Where you can only swim if you try_

_I'll be there, I'll be there, oh_

_Yes, I'll be there, I'll be there"_

'I'm not drunk, Yak… I was just thinking about what you were saying.' With those words, he just crossed his legs as he wiped the image of him being straddled by Sarah away from his mind. He turned to his friends. 'One more gig and then this tour is definitely over.' With those words, the trio headed back to their hotel in the centre of the City of Zurich and into their bedrooms. Sandro lied back on his bed, trying to sleep… but all he could think of was Sarah straddling him on top of his keyboard.

_**Bryant Mansion, San Francisco, California, USA – 29 October 1992**_

'Sandro… I know you want to be the greatest musician in the World and all that bullshit… but could you keep your mouth shut next time!?' Yakov squealed in an unusually high-pitched tone as the trio were escorted to Bryant Mansion after their arrival at the local airport, Sandro's speak-your-mind behaviour having stirred controversy amidst security guards almost resulting in their detention.

'I only said we're more popular than cheeses!' Sandro defended himself. As soon as the limo stopped, the trio were escorted to their rooms – a giant penthouse suite. 'We're sharing together?' Yakov asked apprehensively. The porter nodded wordlessly. 'O… K…' He continued, not used to sharing a room with anyone, let alone members of the opposite sex.

'Where are we going to rehearse?' Hans enquired. 'I don't want to awaken everyone in the middle of the night with a poorly-chipped rendition of Mozart's Requiem.' He quipped worriedly. The porter simply handed them a note, which read: 'Sub-Basement 1.' He then left, leaving the three chip-rockers in the suite. There was an awkward pause. 'This isn't going to be like that shitty basement studio in Munich, is it?' The German musician asked. 'I don't want the Chorus of the Falling Lemmings on our next record.' Sandro chuckled at the joke.

'You guys do what you want. I'm going to mingle.' With those words, he rubbed his hands together with a huge smile on his face. Descending into the main atrium of the building itself, the Italian musician looked around him and his eyes widened slightly as he saw approximately 20 or so people present. _They look like the socialite ponces to me. Let's have a look at who's who. _He thought to himself. Scanning the environment carefully, he spotted some familiar faces. He jumped past a pained-looking Jacky Bryant, getting his attention. 'You OK, man?' Sandro asked worriedly.

'Yes… I'm fine. I'm just a bit upset… I can't race anymore – accident.' Jacky looked up at Sandro sadly, scanning the Italian musician carefully. 'You must be Sandro Peseta of the band _Enlightenment_.'

'Yes, that's me.' He chuckled nervously. 'Sorry about your injury, by the way.' He said sympathetically.

'Don't worry, man… I'll be fine. See you around.' With those words, Jacky nodded and left, leaving Sandro alone once more as he hit the back of this head into a wall by accident, grunting in pain.

'Fuck…!' He called out.

'You should watch where you're going.' Sandro, undeterred, turned around… and he found himself face-to-face with the woman herself.

'So you're the keyboard-straddle girl, I mean… the human plum… I mean… the heiress apparent…' His words were cut off in a humorous manner.

'Yes, I'm Sarah Bryant. You're Sandro Peseta, aren't you? I'm your biggest fan!' She asked in a cheery tone, smirking slightly at his amusing comments and his slightly nervous posture. Sandro sighed as he worked his quick wit to his advantage.

'I heard you'd be here – I'm one of the guys they hired to play a free show with as much mainstream appeal as filling a balloon with hydrogen and detonating it with cow flatulence.' This comment earned him a girlish giggle.

'Sandro Peseta… Italian musician and anti-authoritarian human rights activist…?' Sarah asked calmly as the Californian blonde eyed up the Venetian dark-haired artist. Sandro nodded wordlessly as the rich princess eyed him up in a sexy manner. 'Maybe you can give me some human rights sometime…?' She smirked seductively before leaving. 'Ciao!'

In his office, Mr Bryant stood by his long-time aide, Kenji. Observing the mingling, he sighed as he sat back in his chair after witnessing Jacky and Sarah's separate interactions with Sandro. 'Petulant child…' He muttered as Kenji observed quietly.

**Author's Note: Stay tuned as the plot thickens.**

**Music: "On the Shoreline" by Genesis (_I Can't Dance_ non-album B-side, 1991)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Virtua Rhapsody 2nd Edition**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs - Sandro, Yakov and Hans**

**Chapter 4 **

_**Unknown Location – 30 October 1992**_

Kage and Liu were in an ominous-looking high-tech installation, talking with a shady-looking female scientist, clad in dark hair, overlooking a series of files and documents with a red 3.5" floppy diskette in her hand, with "DURAL PROJECT" written on its label in blue ink. This was _doctor_ _curabitur_ Eva Durix, head of the eponymous project. 'You are sure Miss Bryant is perfect for this project, Doctor? I thought we agreed on Miss Chan because of her… connections… with the company?' Liu spoke as Kage, dressed presentably for once, remained silent. Eva looked at both Kage and Liu, her eyes flashing with calm confidence and dangerous authority.

'I am more than confident – Miss Bryant lacks confidence… we can use that to our advantage, can't we?' She smirked almost imperceptibly before turning to Kage. 'Did they take the bait?' She asked. Kage nodded, not daring to speak, for he had plans of his own. 'Good. Be there – but do not act until after the show.' Kage bowed before getting to his feet and leaving the room, leaving Liu and Eva in the room, setting the scene for the genesis of a terse dichotomy.

'Doctor, do as you will with Miss Bryant, but leave Miss Chan to me. Is that understood?' The J6-Koenkan CEO looked at the unscrupulous researcher, the two locking eyes. Eva's response consisted solely of a slight nod and a wicked smile. Liu grunted wordlessly before leaving. Now alone, Eva looked at a picture of Sarah in her racing queen outfit accompanied by one of her in casual wear… and she shook her head.

'Pitiful girl… controlled by her brother.' She put down the photos and looked at the floppy diskette in her hands ominously. 'She'll make a nice addition to the project… a good test run.' Kage, overhearing her words, was powerless to do anything about it, since he had no choice but to act on orders, leaving his agenda until later on.

_**Hong Kong – 30 October 1992**_

Akira and Pai had gotten quite well-acquainted in the year since they had first introduced each other. Although the former had not quite gotten over his love of junk food, he still compensated for it with his training regime, which stunned Pai to the point of openly expressing her disbelief, much to the Oriental Rambo's dismay. 'Nice to see a man of advancing years throwing caution to the wind.' She remarked semi-sarcastically as Akira gorged himself on cakes.

'My years are not advancing as fast as you think, my dear.' He replied, wiping himself clean with a napkin. Shaking her head, Pai just got up and went outside for a walk to catch some fresh air… only to be grabbed from behind by an unknown assailant. Almost instinctively, Pai delivered a swift back kick and a flurry of punches to her would-be attacker, knocking him out.

'Never mess with a martial actress.' She quipped, admiring her handiwork as the incapacitated perpetrator lay on the floor before her… only for a dozen or so of his accomplices to emerge from the shadows, closing in on her. 'Oh, shit.' She openly vocalised as she raised her arms once more, determined not to go down without a fight. WHAM! One of them fell to the floor, out cold – Pai looked for her mystery assistant… and there stood Akira, approaching her as he stood back-to-back with his loyal partner.

'You didn't think I'd let you tackle these guys alone, did you?' He asked in a slightly cheeky tone of voice. 'I love junk food, but your safety comes first, love.' He replied. Pai simply responded with a short smile as the pair fought the assailants together. With a combination of Akira's disciplined training and Pai's flashy movie moves, the two were able to dispatch their foes with relative little ease. 'Who were those guys, anyway?' Akira asked as he stopped to catch his breath, Pai looking at the out-cold operatives… and a chill came down her spine. She turned abruptly and left. 'Pai, what's wrong?' Akira asked worriedly as he ran after his friend. Pai then turned and sobbed into Akira's arms, leaving the Oriental Rambo at a bit of a loss as to how to react. Instinctively, he put his arms around his friend and hugged her soothingly. 'Pai, talk to me.' He said in his gentle tone. Eventually, the martial actress stopped crying and looked up at him.

'It's nothing… I just need some time off.' She sighed. Akira simply nodded in understanding, not wanting to press the matter further.

'Why don't we go to San Francisco? You know – see Jacky and Sarah?' He smiled, remembering their first meeting together, when Sarah's pet squirrel Alexander had accidentally sent him stumbling right into the younger Bryant sibling's torso, earning the wrath of her elder brother, if only for a brief moment in time. Pai smiled slightly, almost imperceptibly, and nodded in acquiescence as the two of them headed for the local airport, the Sun shining amidst the winter atmosphere.

_**Bryant Mansion, San Francisco, California, USA – 31 October 1992**_

Sandro awoke that morning, feeling rather jovial. Quite fitting, considering it would not only be the final concert with his bandmates, it would also be his last day on Earth. Meeting Yakov and Hans in the mansion's lobby, the three musicians simply looked at each other briefly. 'Nervous about tonight?' Sandro asked apprehensively. He had done at least a thousand live shows before, but this one was special… almost unique.

'Damn right I am, San.' Yakov replied calmly. 'You OK? Don't tell me you're getting cold feet about this gig.' The ex-Soviet guitarist-vocalist eyed the Italian-British keyboardist carefully with concern. Sandro replied wordlessly, instead opting to shake his head with a slight smile. Hans interjected, which was unusual of him, the former West German drummer putting his hand on Sandro's shoulder.

'It's that girl, isn't it?' Hans enquired softly. Sandro nodded wordlessly again.

'Yes… I can't get her out of my head, man.' He said almost with a tinge of irony in his voice.

'Come on… let's go rehearse for tonight's big gig.' Hans smiled. Sandro chuckled as the three musicians walked away, although he knew in the back of his mind that their first – and last – gig in America would mark the beginning of the end of the band. As they reached the studio, Yakov picked up a piece of paper with a list of handwritten song titles, along with their respective keys.

'What's this?' He enquired.

'Set list. We're doing an encore, too – as it's a special gig.' Hans replied, the Bavarian percussionist wiping away a solitary tear. Despite the mood dissonance and polarising atmosphere, the trio pressed on with their last rehearsal before their final show. 'Eat your heart out, Knebworth Park, this is where it's at.' Sandro chuckled as they began.

The Bryant family was busy making preparations for the free concert, unaware of what was to happen that night. Jacky was busy promoting the show with his father, while Sarah and her mother worked on the programme, the family of media moguls, entrepreneurs and fighters uniting for one day in the name of music. Jacky also acted as the band's makeshift security, instructing the roadies working outside in the mansion's courtyard.

'Film cameras ready – I don't want to miss a single second of this show.' The elder Bryant sibling chuckled. 'Get the multitrack recorder ready, too.' The roadies did as they were told. In the shadows, Kage watched Jacky silently before observing the stage setup. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he decided to act that night: He would take Sarah under cover of darkness, after the show. In the meantime, all he could do was wait… and attend the concert.

The Sun was beginning to set that evening as a crowd of various people – musicians, fans, crowd-pleasers and even some socialite friends of the Bryant family – gradually filled up the mansion's courtyard. BONG! BONG! The bell within the mansion's clock tower tolled ominously, as the show began. Jacky and Sarah emerged, the former in his signature jacket, the latter in rather casual wear – too casual for fall weather. Kage watched silently as he observed calmly, the two siblings introducing the band – the main event. 'Ladies and gentlemen… _Enlightenment_.' Jacky spoke the first half of the phrase while Sarah finished with the second half. There was slightly raucous applause, although nowhere near the level of a stadium audience.

Backstage, Sandro, Yakov and Hans looked quite apprehensive – they knew this show was not an ordinary show. 'I only hope the cameras and multitrack recorders are working.' Sandro quipped.

'Don't worry – the roadies set up everything perfectly.' Mr Bryant assured him. 'My son took care of your crew while you were rehearsing.' Sandro smiled.

'Thanks.' He was only able to speak a single word before he and his friends emerged out onto the stage as the tape-recorded intro of Carl Orff's "_Ecce Gratum_" faded away, where they were met with wild cheering. _This is it._ He thought as he approached his keyboards, Hans sitting down before his electric drum kit, Yakov plugging his electric double-neck 12-string guitar into his amplifier.

'Hello, California!' Yakov announced. 'Let's GO!' He screamed, marking the beginning of the final _Enlightenment_ concert. The show proceeded for two full hours, not counting the encore – in large part due to Sandro and Yakov competing with each other over who could do the longest instrumental solo. As Sandro performed his mid-concert keyboard solo, Yakov and Hans waited backstage, the latter lighting up a cigarette which was promptly snatched away by Jacky.

'No smoking.' He said simply. The Bavarian drummer, normally unflappable, was for once speechless as he cursed in German while Yakov chatted up Sarah.

'So what do you do, Sarah?' The ex-Soviet guitarist-vocalist enquired as he muttered something in Russian.

'I go to college – does that count?' She asked shyly. Yakov's response was that of a wide shit-eating grin, in an attempt to make her smile.

'We'll talk later… that's me cue.' With those words, Yakov left and headed for the stage, locking eyes with Sandro briefly.

'I bet you can't top my solo, Yak.' He smirked cockily as he flexed his tired fingers.

'Look and learn, San.' Yakov retorted as he went on stage to do his _Brighton Rock_-like guitar solo.

'Look at this, Mr Maturity.' Sandro quipped sarcastically. 'Give him an audience and he thinks he's the Man with the Curly Hair. I'll tell you something, Sarah – _A Kind of Magic _it is not.' Sarah laughed at his joke while Jacky did his best to hide his dismay, Hans looking at the elder Bryant sibling with a solitary raised eyebrow before saying something to him in German.

Kage let out a smirk as Akira, who had somehow chosen to attend the concert, danced with Pai. Sarah began to wander and wonder – about Sandro, the show, Jacky's accident, the works as Hans and Sandro rejoined the stage to perform the remainder of the gig. Eventually, the show concluded with a very special encore. Sandro, before reaching his keyboards, stepped up to the main microphones and spoke up, the Moon shining in the Sky.

'Before we start this last part of the show… we just want to say thank you to everybody who made this possible, without whom this would not happen. We've got the Bryant family and their terrific son and daughter who promoted this… there's the drivers, roadies, sound and lighting crew who put up the stage… cameramen who filmed it so you can see it… yes, this WILL be released on home video as well as a live album… and not forgetting our own crew who busted their balls for the last three months, so I want you to show their appreciation to them, please.' The crowd went WILD. '…and thank YOU for coming!' He smiled as he went to his synthesisers. 'Let's end with something special – one of our favourite tunes.'

_"There is lambs' wool under my naked feet_

_The wool is soft and warm, gives off some kind of heat_

_A salamander scurries into flame to be destroyed_

_Imaginary creatures are trapped in birth on celluloid_

_The fleas cling to the Golden Fleece hoping they'll find peace_

_Each thought and gesture are caught in celluloid_

_There's no hiding in my memory_

_There's no room to avoid_

_The crawlers cover the floor in the red ochre corridor_

_For my second sight of people, they've more lifeblood than before_

_They're moving in time to a heavy wooden door_

_Where the needle's eye is winking, closing in on the poor_

_The carpet crawlers heed their callers_

_"We've got to get in to get out_

_We've got to get in to get out_

_We've got to get in to get out"_

_There's only one direction in the faces that I see_

_It's upward to the ceiling, where the chamber is said to be_

_Like the forest fight for sunlight that takes root in every tree_

_They are pulled up by the magnet believing they're free_

_The carpet crawlers heed their callers_

_"We've got to get in to get out_

_We've got to get in to get out_

_We've got to get in to get out"_

_(S: "Mild mannered supermen are held in kryptonite_

_And the wise and foolish virgins giggle with their bodies glowing bright_

_Through a door a harvest feast is lit by candlelight_

_It's the bottom of a staircase that spirals out of sight")_

_The carpet crawlers heed their callers_

_"We've got to get in to get out_

_We've got to get in to get out_

_We've got to get in to get out"_

_(H: "The porcelain mannequin with shattered skin fears attack_

_The eager pack lift up their pitchers, they carry all they lack_

_The liquid has congealed which has seeped out through the crack_

_And the tickler takes his stickleback")_

_The carpet crawlers heed their callers_

_"We've got to get in to get out_

_We've got to get in to get out_

_We've got to get in to get out"_

_We've got to get in to get out_

_We've got to get in to get out_

_We've got to get in to get out_

_We've got to get in to get out_

_The carpet crawlers heed their callers_

_"We've got to get in to get out_

_We've got to get in to get out""_

The encore itself was over all too quickly, concluding with a pre-recorded audio tape of the famous ending to Johann Sebastian Bach's 9th Symphony – the "Ode to Joy" finale. 'Thanks for coming – good night. We love you!' Sandro spoke his last words on stage as the music ended, fireworks going off in the Sky, the flashes seeming to set the Moon on fire as the band left the stage.

'YES!' He screamed jubilantly as the audience's cheering was still audible from outside, despite the lights gradually going out in the courtyard. Kage made his move – he approached Sarah in the shadows and looked at her.

'I have news about your brother's accident – I cannot tell you here. Come.' He spoke simply. Sarah obeyed as she followed Kage, who took her on a short journey across the mansion's rooftops and into the city's Skyline. Kage grunted in pain as he looked down at his arm – he was wounded. As Sarah tended to his wound, she looked at him.

'What about the accident?' She said worriedly. Kage groaned slightly.

'It was no accident.' The ninja replied simply. '…forgive me.' He muttered _sotto voce_ before knocking out Sarah, her limp, unconscious form falling to the floor. With a troubled expression, Kage proceeded to carry the out cold college girl to a helipad, where a helicopter was waiting, headed by men in lab coats and a scientist with dark hair – Eva. Kage laid Sarah's body onto a wheeled stretcher. Unknown to him, however, his _impromptu_ abduction had not gone unnoticed.

While relaxing with Yakov and Hans, Sandro spotted the chopper from the mansion's balcony. 'What the fuck is that?' He asked as he produced a pair of binoculars, spotting the kidnapped Sarah and Kage talking with Eva. Putting two and two together, Sandro ran into the mansion. 'Jacky! Your sister's gone! She's being kidnapped… I thought you should know.' He replied semi-casually. Jacky, of course, took this seriously. Observing through Sandro's binoculars, the elder Bryant sibling's eyes widened significantly as he and the musicians double-timed it to the rooftop of the vast palatial mansion, with Akira and Pai in tow. Reaching the helipad, Jacky and Akira took centre stage.

'What are you doing with my sister!? Let her go!' Jacky commanded. Kage looked at him calmly and sadly.

'I cannot. She will be freed when Miss Chan surrenders herself.' The ninja spoke in a bass voice reminiscent of a Russian opera singer.

'Over my dead fucking body. Now hand her back!' Jacky yelled, the hothead race car driver preparing to attack Kage, but was quickly stopped by Akira.

'Let him go.' He said calmly.

'What!? Are you insane?!' Jacky yelled.

'You take him on and he'll most likely beat you to a pulp! Is that what you want?' Akira reasoned, showing his true colours. With those words, Kage boarded the helicopter, which began to leave.

'Fuck this.' Sandro ran after the departing aircraft and jumped, grabbing hold of the retracting ramp, quickly easing himself into the chopper as he found a hiding spot for the voyage. _You imbecile, San!_ He thought to himself as he left the USA, leaving Yakov and Hans looking in disbelief as the chopper departed.

'What now?' Hans asked.

'We find out where that chopper's going… and FAST.' Akira replied calmly.

'Impetuous boy…' Yakov growled, referring to Sandro and his cocky, loose cannon-like persona.

**Author's Note: Read and review, please. :)**

**Music: "The Carpet Crawlers" by Genesis (_The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway_, 1974)**

**Key: The bridge marked with an "S" is sung by Sandro (bass), while the "H" part is sung by Hans (baritone) - the rest is sung by Yakov (tenor)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Virtua Rhapsody 2nd Edition**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs - Sandro, Yakov and Hans**

**Chapter 5 **

_**Bryant Mansion, San Francisco, California, USA – 31 October 1992**_

As the Moon shone in the Sky, there was nothing the others could do except watch the departing chopper leave the US, heading for a hidden location. Hans crossed himself as he prayed in German, while Yakov and Akira exchanged looks of understanding, Jacky struggling to contain his anger. 'FUCK!' The elder Bryant sibling roared in anguish and anger. This made the normally passive Yakov jump with shock.

'We need to tell your parents, Jacky.' Hans replied softly, the Bavarian drummer putting his hand on the American race car driver's shoulder. Jacky breathed laboriously from the stress and anxiety as Yakov muttered something to himself in Russian. Eventually, Jacky calmed down as he left quietly, a single tear running down his cheek, followed by Akira – this left Yakov and Hans on the empty helipad once more, the two musicians looking at each other solemnly.

'Sandro… that bloody fool…' Yakov was able to say all but four words until Hans gave him a verbal slap back to reality.

'Yakov, listen to me!' Hans raised his voice slightly, his vocal intonation insistent but not condescending. 'I know you're upset about Sandro, but we have to focus on getting Sarah back… we need to help Jacky in any way we can. OK?' Yakov looked at Hans, the former Soviet guitarist-vocalist realising the gravity of the situation. He nodded wordlessly, a trait he had picked up from his Italian keyboardist friend. Hans smiled and nodded before walking away, looking determined as Yakov followed him.

'Who do you think could have taken Sarah, anyway?' Hans asked semi-casually as Jacky was still deep in thought, shocked.

'Alexander?' Akira offered as he pointed an accusing middle finger at Sarah's pet squirrel, earning himself a few scratches to the face. 'Hey! Get it off me!' Akira squealed as Pai chuckled, Jacky smirking slightly, almost imperceptibly, at his buffoonery.

_**Unknown Location – 1 November 1992**_

The helicopter carrying the unconscious Sarah and the stowaway Sandro landed on a helipad, situated on the top of an official-looking building overlooking a mountainous landscape. As a group of scientists wheeled out the out-cold college girl, the Italian musician remained hidden as he waited for the smoke to clear and dust to settle. He could hear Eva's voice coming from the exit of the helicopter. 'Take her to the test chamber!'

_Test chamber… what the… _Sandro cut himself off from his thoughts as he watched the scientists take the helpless damsel in distress into an elevator, which descended into darkness. Realising that the coast was clear, the heroic keyboardist stepped out of the helicopter casually before calling the elevator, scanning his environment. _I don't think I'm in North America any more… or Europe._ His eyebrows furrowed with worry. _Where the bloody Hell AM I!?_ His mind screamed as he took the elevator into the building, a decision which would ultimately seal his fate. _I'm on an express elevator to Hell, going down… express elevator, my arse._ The Venetian antihero surmised as he found himself stepping out into a corridor which was entirely white, complete with neon lights illuminating the place. Sandro simply shook his head and let out a loud sigh/grunt as he put his hands to his person, realising he was defenceless, knowing that he would be arrested and possibly executed if apprehended. He turned and bolted into a nearby storage room. Seeing it to be an armoury, his lips curled into a slight smirk as he inspected several weapons, eventually picking out a handgun, assault rifle and a small grenade launcher. _OK… let's go save Sarah!_ He thought as he darted out of the armoury.

_**Concorde Exhibition Centre, San Francisco, California, USA – 1 November 1992**_

Jacky, Akira, Pai, Yakov and Hans were in town, having been dispatched by the Bryant elders to investigate Sarah's disappearance. Approaching an imposing-looking edifice, Jacky and Akira stood before it with grim expressions on their faces, while Hans remained stoic as ever. 'Concourse Exhibition Centre.' Jacky said calmly, barely controlling his anger. 'This is where Sarah was last seen, according to our tipper.' The elder Bryant sibling clenched his fists as the Oriental Rambo tried to calm him down.

'Look, we have no choice: We have to go inside and find this contact of ours – he goes by the name Wolf.' Akira said soothingly as he, Pai and Jacky strode into the exhibition centre, looking determined. Yakov and Hans looked at each other worriedly, the two Europeans simply exchanging knowing glances before following their newfound allies. Upon arrival to one of the arenas in the exhibition centre, a man in a wrestler's getup stood in the centre of a ring. This was Wolf Hawkfield, a Canadian wrestler. He raised his head as if he were awakened from a meditative slumber and looked at the five figures before him.

'I've been waiting for you… friends.' He replied in a calm, civil tone of voice. This stunned Jacky, who was expecting a more aggressive introduction. Akira eyed up Wolf carefully.

_This guy looks like a bloody tank!_ He thought. _How does he fit into this sinister puzzle?_

'Where is my sister?' Jacky asked as his protective instinct kicked in, his anger and frustration rising.

'I'll tell you… if you beat me.' Wolf spoke again in his unnervingly calm tone, pointing an accusing middle finger at Akira, who seemed taken aback.

'Me?' The Oriental Rambo spat out in disbelief.

'You'll never find her otherwise.' Wolf retorted.

'…fine.' Akira controlled his mild annoyance and recited his oath. 'One should never harm others, nor themselves in the face of anger. My creed, this is the guideline I live by, and it is the law of my masters! However, it doesn't apply to scum like you, who have no discipline. Come on!' He stepped into the ring to face Wolf, and the two traded blows. Despite Wolf's best attempts to defeat the Oriental Rambo with his wrestling skills, he was no match for Akira's Bajiquan skills. The Canadian muscleman was defeated after a short and quick fight. Rather than finish him off, Akira took Wolf's hand and helped him up, showing mercy towards his defeated opponent, which was rare for a fighter of his calibre.

'Go to… New Salt… Lake City.' Wolf spoke as he bowed, leaving without another word. Akira exited the ring.

'New Salt Lake City?' Pai asked – she, too, was eager to play an active role, even though she knew that this was partially her own doing.

'Long story.' Jacky said, being to the point as usual. 'We'd better get going. We could be gone for God knows how long.' With those words, the quintet exited the exhibition centre and headed back to the mansion's garage, finding a yellow van parked inside.

_**Bryant Mansion, San Francisco, California, USA – 1 November 1992**_

Jacky opened the garage door to his tour van, which had been his lifeline during his career as a race car driver, which was sadly over forever. 'You like what you see?' He asked, like a child desperately eager to please an adult.

'We're going in this?' Yakov asked in disbelief.

'Yes – she's my pride and joy. She was my tour van until my wheels broke… I'll never forgive the son of a bitch who did that to me… or took my sister.' He gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist, his heart burning with a desire for vengeance as he began to figure out the truth behind his "accident". Yakov and Hans looked at each other, sharing glances of confusion before shrugging and getting aboard, with Akira in front and Pai sandwiched in between Yakov and Hans.

'Sorry, love… don't mind us.' Yakov said in a slightly jokey tone of voice. Pai shot him a slightly annoyed look.

'Don't worry, I'll be minding you when we get to our destination.' Yakov shut up at this point, earning himself a suppressed smirk from Akira as Jacky started the car, gunning the engine and speeding away from the mansion and out of California.

_**Unknown Location – 1 November 1992**_

Meanwhile, in the facility, Sandro attached a silencer to his handgun as he cocked and locked it. He was ready. Seeing that there were virtually NO guards in his area, he walked semi-casually with his assault rifle drawn, eventually reaching another room. Entering it, he could see and hear faces and voices on monitors. T_his must be a control room of sorts – for security cameras._ _Let's have a look._ He thought to himself as he flipped a few switches. Shrugging, he left… and quickly returned to get a better glimpse of the situation at hand. _What the fuck…?_ His mind screamed. As he looked through the monitors, he could see a vague shape in a hospital gown with blonde hair. _No…! You're shitting me! It can't be!_ Sandro thought emphatically as the realisation kicked in. He was neck-deep in shit and he knew it.

Eva and Liu conferred once more as Sarah was taken into the arena, the test subject ready. 'She is ready.' Eva spoke confidently, sure of her plan.

'Good. Begin.' Liu retorted. 'Eva…?' She turned back to face him. 'We can't afford to make any mistakes.'

'Don't worry – I don't plan on making any.' With those words, she looked back with a cold, icy stare before returning to her laboratory to begin work on the experiment that would change Sarah's life – and the lives of those close to her – forever.

Sarah gradually woke up from the lengthy sleep. Sensing that something was wrong, the beautiful blonde jolted upright, her eyes clicking open. Scanning her environment, the younger Bryant sibling jumped up and backed up into a corner, realising she was in a futuristic-looking arena.

Sandro could do nothing but watch helplessly, the Italian keyboardist locking the door, securing himself inside the control room. Reaching into his pocket, he produced a cigarette lighter and illuminated his last ever cigarette, smoking it in an almost orgasmic manner. 'Oh, yes… this is good shit.' He muttered. Looking through the security monitors, he adjusted his spectacles with his middle finger, taking a HUGE puff of his cigarette as the Italian-British keyboardist watched what was going on. _What the fuck are they doing to her?_ His mind questioned simply.

In the subterranean arena, Sarah backed up in a combination of apprehension and disbelief as a doorway opened before her, revealing a rather intimidating-looking humanoid robot. The arena was silent as the robot approached Sarah, who raised her arms in a defensive pose, recalling her years of Martial Arts as her JKD came back to her. The robot charged at Sarah, who delivered a single punch, stunning it. She then countered with a barefoot kick followed by a spin kick and an elbow blow.

In the laboratory, meanwhile, as Sarah was being tested by Eva and her subordinates, a computer flashed several figures, which increased incrementally – this was measuring Sarah's blows to the 'bot in PSI. The display read 800, then 1000, then 1200. 'This is impressive. I've never seen anything like this before!' An aide answered as Eva looked at the fighting Sarah, who was struggling to stay on her toes. Eventually defeating the humanoid 'bot, she called at the top of her voice:

'What is going on!?' Her voice resonated with despair and shock. 'Please, let me go!' Before she could continue speaking, the arena filled with some form of sleeping gas, knocking her out cold. An aide entered the arena and cleaned up the wreckage while another loaded Sarah into a wheelchair, wheeling her away to another part of the laboratory.

Taking action, Sandro exited the control room and loaded his grenade launcher, flipping up the sights. 'OK, San… time to be the hero you've always wanted to be.' He muttered to himself as he strode down the hallway, approaching a doorway marked: RESTRICTED AREA. 'Restrict THIS.' He quipped before firing his grenade launcher. BOOM! As the explosive grenade impacted with the door, the blast penetrated the steel gateway as it slid open… and a klaxon was heard, accompanied by flashing lights of various colours. Quickly reloading his grenade launcher, Sandro then switched to his assault rifle, fully loaded.

'What was that!?' One of the scientists called out in response to the blast. Eva looked through one of the security monitors, spotting Sandro's striding form, looking determined.

'Intruder alert. Repeat: Intruder alert – unauthorised personnel heading towards laboratory.' The doctor spoke into a microphone. Kage, who had been watching calmly with a sense of guilt, got up from his chambers and headed for the musical disturbance.

Sandro, undeterred, kept his assault rifle raised and ready for action as he aimed down the sights. 'Come on – UNLEASH HELL!' He screamed as he opened fire on approaching security guards, gritting his teeth sharply as he cut them down, proceeding further into the facility. Reaching an intersection, the heroic musician found a computer terminal. Hacking into it, he accessed what appeared to be a jukebox and a database. _My God… these guys are well connected – it's like the Bavarian Illuminati and the French Connection combined._ He mused as he activated the jukebox. 'I know this tune – let's change the beat.' He quipped and continued with his solo rescue mission.

_"And you're rushing headlong you've got a new goal_

_And you're rushing headlong out of control_

_And you think you're so strong_

_But there ain't no stopping and there's nothin'_

_You can do about it_

_There's nothin' you can do_

_No there's nothin' you can do about it_

_No there's nothin' you can, nothin' you can_

_Nothin' you can do about it_

_And you're rushing headlong you've got a new goal_

_And you're rushing headlong out of control_

_And you think you're so strong_

_But there ain't no stopping no there's nothin'_

_You can do about it_

_Yeah_

In another part of the laboratory, Eva and her aides placed Sarah into a high-tech looking chair of sorts, with a wired helmet connected to a supercomputer, large metal restraints placed around her wrists as the helmet lowered onto her head, clicking and locking securely into place. One of the aides flipped a switch, and the atmosphere instantly became dark and disquieting, like something out of Frankenstein's experiment. The supercomputer sparkled to life as Sarah screamed in agony, her mind wiped and memory erased like a hard disc drive. Eva looked at the spectacle with a slight smirk on her face. After all, it was part of her work – she had nothing personal towards the younger Bryant sibling.

_Hey, he used to be a man with a stick in his hand_

_Hoop diddy diddy – hoop diddy do_

_She used to be a woman with a hot dog stand_

_Hoop diddy diddy – hoop diddy do_

_Now you've got soup in the laundry bag_

_Now you've got strings, you're gonna lose your rag_

_You're gettin' in a fight_

_Then it ain't so groovy when you're screaming in the night_

_'Let me out of this cheap 'B' movie'_

After what felt like an eternity, the procedure finally ended as a weakened and unconscious Sarah was placed into a flat suspended animation capsule. Eva pushed a few buttons and a glass cover slid over, placing a barrier between the unconscious girl and the rest of the World. Soon, the capsule's metal lid closed over the glass barrier as Sarah was wheeled into a van of sorts, driven out of the facility. 'What about the intruder?' One of the aides asked Eva, the mad doctor turning to face her subordinate.

'We still have the Dural Project to complete. We'll deal with him later.' She explained coldly. With those words, she turned and left.

_Headlong down the highway and you're rushing_

_Headlong out of control_

_And you think you're so strong_

_But there ain't no stopping and you can't stop rockin'_

_And there's nothin' you can, nothin' you can_

_Nothin' you can do about it_

_When a red hot man meets a white hot lady_

_Hoop diddy diddy – hoop diddy do (ho)_

_Soon the fire starts a raging gets 'em more than half crazy_

_Hoop diddy diddy – hoop diddy do_

_Oh, now they start freaking everyway you turn_

_You can't start walking 'cos your feet got burned_

_It ain't no time to figure wrong from right_

_Cause reason's out the window_

_Better hold on tight – you're rushing headlong_

_Headlong out of control, yeah_

_You think you're so strong_

_There ain't no stopping and there's nothin' you, nothin' you_

_Nothin' you can do about it at all_

As Eva and the other scientists left the facility, Sandro was on his way to the arena as he brutally opened fire on anyone who might have opposed him – J6 security, Koenkan members, the works – eventually, he and Kage came face to face with one another. 'YOU!' Sandro yelled.

'You should not have come here. I told you Miss Bryant would be released when Miss Chan surrendered herself.' Kage explained, calm as ever as he put his hands together as if he were getting ready to fight. Without another word, Sandro pulled the trigger on his assault rifle. CLICK! The smile suddenly fell from his face as he realised he was neck-deep in shit. He dropped his assault rifle in a fit of panic. Kage threw a shuriken at him, narrowly missing his head by a centimetre. 'Shit!' Sandro yelled as he turned and bolted across a corner – not quickly enough, though, as Kage threw a second shuriken, searing a nerve in the musician's forearm. Sandro dropped his magazines and took cover. 'Ow!' He called out in pain, looking at his new wound in disbelief, then at the approaching shadow. Thinking quickly, he switched over to his grenade launcher, yelling in agony as he raised the sights.

_Yeah yeah alright go_

_And you're rushing headlong down the highway_

_And you're rushing headlong out of control_

_And you think you're so strong_

_But there ain't no stopping_

_There's nothin', nothin', nothin' you can do about it, yeah_

Taking careful aim, the doomed musician looked through the sights of his portable explosive weapon and pulled the trigger with his one good hand. BLOOP! The explosive grenade left the launcher and collided with a wall behind Kage, resulting in a small BOOM! Still, the ninja advanced towards the keyboardist. Sandro ran away while reloading his grenade launcher. He felt a sharp sting in the back of his leg as a third shuriken severed a tendon in his leg, crippling him. He dropped his grenade launcher and fell to the floor, screaming in rage and agony as the doomed musician crawled on the floor, blood seeping from his wounds as he cried out in Italian. Seeing Kage's shadow emerge from a corner, Sandro knew he was going to die. _If I'm going to die, then I'm not going to make it easy for this piece of shit!_ His mind screamed as he felt a nuclear mushroom cloud of 20 years of anger well up within him.

_Oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ha ha_

_Headlong_

_Headlong_

_Rushing rushing, rushing rushing_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Rushing rushing, rushing rushing_

_Headlong_

_Yeahaw_

_Headlong_

_Gnoldaeh gnoldaeh gnoldaeh gnoldaeh"_

In a last act of despair, Sandro drew his cocked and locked handgun and disengaged the safety, firing several shots at the corner, although his accuracy was compromised by his incapacitating injuries. Crawling up to his feet, he hobbled along the wall as he reached a small room, closing the door as he aimed the weapon at the entryway. _If they're using Sarah as some kind of guinea pig in a sick experiment… then that's what they'll probably do to me. Fuck this._ These were his last thoughts as he put the pistol into his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, just as Kage was nearing the doorway. BANG! A LOUD gunshot was heard on both ends as the door slid open, the ninja entering the room.

0.68 seconds before he expired, Sandro Peseta knew he was going to die. He did not think of his fellow bandmates and friends, Yakov Skulachev and Hans von Braun, nor did he think of his parents and unborn nephew.

What he did think of, however, was a computer – his old Atari 1040 STFM, which had been his friend since the beginning of his music career.

Then he died.

_**New Salt Lake City, Utah, USA – 1 November 1992**_

Upon arrival at the designated area, Jacky and the others stepped out of the sports car, Yakov stretching his legs as Hans scanned the area quietly. _Looks like a high-tech base to me – what's being made here?_ The Bavarian drummer mused, approaching the elder Bryant sibling with caution. 'What's your take on the situation here, Jacky?' He enquired before uttering a phrase in German.

'Something tells me this must be the place, Hans.' He gritted his teeth. 'If this son of a bitch thinks he can take my baby sister away just like that… then he's got to deal with the whole fucking posse.' The former race car driver gritted his teeth as he spoke, Akira remaining focused (if a little bit tense himself), opting to say nothing as the quintet approached the entrance to the facility.

'You sure this is safe?' Yakov enquired, the ex-Soviet guitarist-vocalist cursing in Russian. He was beginning to feel uneasy but now was not the time to spread his fear and concern. Akira turned to face Yakov.

'It's the only clue we've got, Yak.' With those words, the Oriental Rambo entered the facility with the retired racer. Pai looked at Hans worriedly for a moment, Yakov following Akira and Jacky into the superstructure.

'Hans, I have to talk to you.' Hans looked at Pai calmly and replied in his usual calm, logical Germanic manner.

'I understand your concern, Pai… but for now we have to be as cold as ice.' Pai looked at Hans sadly, who simply responded with a sympathetic look before putting a soothing hand on the Hong Kong actress's shoulder. The five allies strode into the base, looking through it as what they saw shocked them to their very souls. _These things look suspiciously like rudimentary Terminators. I only hope they're not what I think they are._ Hans thought to himself as Pai did her best to remain calm, struggling to keep her dark secret to herself – although, to be fair, Hans was the only one apart from Akira whom she could trust. Yakov tapped one of the humanoid robots as it stared at him soullessly. The eyes lit up, glowing a threatening red – soon, all the other robots followed suit, their eyes illuminating as they went online. This was no longer a walk in the park, this was a fight to survive – a real one, too. The musicians knew they were out of their league.

'Oh, shit.' Yakov spat.

'Yakov, what did you do?' Hans asked in a tone insinuating horror and disbelief.

'I didn't do anything, Hans, I swear!' Yakov squealed. As the droids closed in on them, Hans took the opportunity to quip at his friend.

'Yakov, if we end up dying and going to the Pearly Gates, then I demand separate lawyers.' With those words, an extensive fight took place, with five human beings fighting against thirty or so hardened robots. Yakov and Hans engaged in a game to see how many they could defeat, keeping score in their own private video game. '5! 6! 7! 8!' Hans counted triumphantly as he delivered a series of uppercuts and jabs and some hard-hitting hooks to the 'bots.

'1! 2! 3! 4!' Yakov was a bit slow on the uptake as he gradually began to catch up, the ex-Soviet musician immersing himself into the action as Jacky used his JKD skills. Pai, despite her best, was beginning to be overwhelmed by the advancing droids. Hans, seeing her in trouble, rushed to her aid as he took down the all-metal 'bots. Helping her up, he saw Akira struggle to fight, beginning to tire of the constant battle. The bot delivered a nasty blow to Akira, severely injuring him as the last of the Terminator-like machines lay on the floor, destroyed – wires and metal. 'That's it! We did it!' Yakov called as he tried to help Akira, who was quite badly hurt. 'Shit, we have to get you to a hospital.'

'I'm not that injured – just a few cuts and bruises…' Akira protested as the group exited the ruined base, the Oriental Rambo collapsing outside. Yakov tried to patch up his wounds with minimal success… until a tall man – approximately 2 metres tall with dark hair and eyes – approached the ex-Soviet guitarist-vocalist.

'Allow me.' This was Jeffrey McWild – an Australian fisherman. He spoke in a bass voice. Picking up the wounded Akira, Jeffrey looked at Yakov. 'Don't worry. He'll be fine.' He said simply before carrying the Oriental Rambo to his boat.

'Where are you taking him?' Yakov asked incredulously.

'France.' Jeffrey replied. 'I promise to look after him. Trust me.' With those words, the two figures embarked on a motorised yacht and disappeared.

'OK, now w…' Yakov cut himself off in mid-sentence as he spotted some police officers apparently arresting Jacky. He thought about approaching the cops to explain the situation, but decided against it as he felt someone's hand yank his arm from behind. Falling to the ground, he turned to see the source of the unknown assailant: Hans.

'Lay low.' He spoke two words as Pai hid with the fugitive musicians, watching Jacky being arrested by some J6-Koenkan troops. 'We have to find out where he's being taken.' Hans replied, taking command of the situation. Yakov jumped out and headed towards the empty van, motioning for Hans and the others to follow suit. Producing a little tool from his pocket, the ex-Soviet guitarist-vocalist inserted it into the frame… CLICK! A metallic noise was heard as he pocketed the tool, having picked the lock of the van.

'See? I do have my uses.' He said to his small audience as the now-trio mounted up, with Hans in the driver's seat. 'Hans, let's tail those bastards.'

'I have no problem with that, Yakov.' With those words, the Bavarian drummer ignited the engine and slowly drove away, quietly following the cop car. In the police car, Jacky turned around to see his van following him. He could not help but let out a slight, almost imperceptible, smile.

**Author's Note: Read and review, please.**

**Music: "Headlong" by Queen (_Innuendo_, 1991)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Virtua Rhapsody 2nd Edition**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my trio of OCs**

**Chapter 6 **

_**Unknown Location – 2 November 1992**_

In a sophisticated-looking laboratory, Eva and her aides worked fiercely on a computer – the image of a humanoid male flickered before the mad scientist before becoming stable – a projection of Sandro in black and white. The projection's eyes clicked open and the deceased Italian musician looked around him before seeing Eva. Instinctively, he reached out to grab and throttle her, but his hands were slipping through her form.

He looked at his ghostly form in shock and looked at Eva wordlessly with a combined look of horror and disbelief – he was dead. Eva flicked a switch and the black-and-white projection switched to full colour, a 2" high, metallic-looking gold-coloured Ace of Spades appearing on Sandro's forehead as the holographic keyboardist leaned against a wall to balance himself, this time his hand connecting with the wall. Realising he had a physical presence, Sandro thought about attacking Eva, then decided against it. 'How do you feel?' Eva finally spoke.

'I'm dead and I'm composed entirely of a series of binary digits. How do you think I feel?' Sandro snapped back – he was not too thrilled at the prospect of being confined to an electronic limbo.

'My informant tells me you tried to rescue Miss Bryant. How noble – stupid, but noble.' Eva continued. 'You did put on quite a show for us – I really must express my gratitude, Sandro.'

'How do you know my name?' Sandro countered – he felt his holographic blood pressure increase as his projection flickered with static briefly before returning to normal.

'My informant was at your last concert. Anyway… enough talk – I revived you for a reason.' Eva got down to business.

'What reason?' Sandro asked calmly.

'Come.' With that single word, Sandro followed Eva outside and into a truck. Entering the vehicle, the dead man looked around, seeing an arsenal of Linux-based computers. He had to admit, he was quite impressed. Eventually, his eyes fell on a seated figure in a chair with a helmet, on which was a mounted visor. The figure was athletic, slender, blonde… and female.

_I don't like the way this is going._ Sandro thought to himself. 'Is that…?' Eva nodded.

'Yes – you're going to be her partner – the two of you will work together.' Without another word, Sandro simply nodded as he eyed up Sarah's new outfit – a blue sleeveless turtleneck Lycra catsuit with a black belt, boots and fingerless gloves, her hair in a straight ponytail.

_She looks smoking hot!_ His mind screamed.

Eva, noticing Sandro's devotion to Sarah, simply chuckled with rare humour. _This might go better than expected._ She thought to herself. _A pair of star-crossed lovers… one in life, the other in death._

Later that night, Sarah was in Eva's office, lying on a recliner and wearing a pair of radio earrings. 'Hello, Sarah.' Eva's wicked voice seeped into Sarah's mind, her eyes clicking open as if she was being controlled by an external entity. 'I have a little job for you. You must go to Great New York City with your new partner – and show me that you're capable of working for us.' Sarah turned her head to see Sandro in his hard-light hologram form, who stared back at her calmly.

'Hi.' He spoke a single word, as he knew it was not the right time for small talk. Sarah curled her lips into a wicked smile.

_**Great New York City, New York, USA – 2 November 1992**_

That night, Sarah, now fully brainwashed and under Eva's control, was dispatched to the city of Great New York, with the holo-resurrected Sandro at her side, the former musician sporting a grey neck tube, covering half of his face. He was carrying his weapons that he had with him at the time of his death – his silenced pistol, grenade launcher and assault rifle, upgraded with a reflex sight. Sarah, on the other hand, had no weapons – just her bare fists and feet. The atmosphere was thick with nervous tension as Sandro habitually reached into his pocket for a cigarette only for him to remember that he was a hard-light hologram. _Bugger._ He thought to himself. Sarah looked at him slowly, like a panning security camera, and she cracked a slight smirk. _There's a part of Sarah still in there._ Sandro surmised mentally. 'What exactly are we doing here, Sarah?' He asked as he primed his assault rifle, gritting his teeth as he drew his weapon from the sling on his back, holding it in his signature left-handed manner.

'Part of our job, Sandro – Eva wants us to see how good we are in the field.' Sarah's reply was curt and to the point. Something about the new Sarah bothered Sandro, but he chose to say nothing at this point.

'OK, and what's the deal here in the Vast Apple?' He replied tersely. _What have they done to her!? More to the point, what have they done to ME?!_

'There's a target we need to take care of.' She replied as she got ready. 'Now kindly stop stalling and follow me.' Sarah said coldly. Sandro looked at her quizzically for a moment before following her – he knew he was neck-deep in a well of shit as the brainwashed college girl-turned-assassin and the deceased musician-cum-activist approached a makeshift arena of sorts. The lights of the arena illuminated, surrounding the pair – Sandro instinctively raised his assault rifle in front of him, aiming down the red dot sight. 'Stop.' She ordered. Sandro automatically stopped moving as a handful of figures emerged from the shadows, edging towards the younger Bryant sibling. One figure attempted to attack Sarah, who simply responded with a kick to the gut. Another got a punch to the face and chop to the throat, while a third was elbowed and spin-kicked into submission. A dozen or so more figures appeared from the shadows.

'For God's sake…' Sandro muttered as he cursed in Italian, unable to do much due to his lack of hand-to-hand combat experience as he watched Sarah effortlessly take them all down, except for one who actually put up a bit of a fight. _Wow… I'm impressed._ Sandro thought as he watched the fight continue for some time… until it began to get dirty with the anonymous figure, who slapped Sarah and used some new moves that she could not register in time. _Come on, Sarah – fuck him up!_ His mind screamed as Sarah received blow after blow from this mysterious adversary – upon closer look, Sandro saw it was Kage! The ninja who had captured her in the first place! Seeing no other option, Sandro slung his assault rifle and produced his pistol, cocking it as he aimed down the sights carefully. BLIP! A silenced bullet hit Sarah's opponent in the kneecap, injuring him sufficiently for Sarah to gain the upper hand, knocking him out. Sandro stood there, shocked to his very soul as Sarah approached him calmly and icily. Unknown to Sandro, Eva had been watching and listening – her response was to disable his projection unit. 'What the hell…?' Sandro spoke three words before his image disappeared in a flash of white light, a tiny spherical device appearing in Sarah's hand.

'Keep him safe. We still need him.' Eva spoke, her voice heard through Sarah's radio earrings.

'Where to?' Sarah asked in an almost robotic monotone voice.

'The airport – meet me at the castle in Germany.' Eva's cold voice was audible only to Sarah and the miniaturised Sandro, who was helpless in his digital prison.

**Author's Note: This is where the fun intensifies.**

**Music: "Beyond the Mind and Reality" (Instrumental) by David Whittaker (_Shadow of the Beast_ - Amiga version, 1989)**


End file.
